Path Abandoned
by Cable Fraga
Summary: LiannaRevan has something of a heart to heart with our favorite Mandalorian Merc.


**AN - Entry for "Baggage Challenge" under Trillian's Challenge Forum Supported by BaM Webs. (That's an eyeful...) **

**Lianna Kharr is Revan... Takes place during the events of KOTOR 1. Ownage of chars is not by me, but I might be able to take credit for some witty retorts, althought they may not seem all that witty to the reader ;) Please ENJOY!**

* * *

Lianna Kharr stepped lightly into the _Ebon Hawk's_ swoop garage. She observed Canderous leaned against the workbench trying to light his cigar. "Heads up," she said, tossing the Mandalorian a lighter. Canderous looked up in time, his honed reflexes catching it as it closed in on his head. He grunted his thanks.

She walked in casually observing the large older man and then leaned against the wall at the other end of the room, crossing her arms over her chest facing him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He finally asked, his voice callous, cigar held between his thumb and fingers.

"Now, that's a toughie… I guess I would start off with the Jedi Order leaving me alone, Malak to have a dramatic change of heart, and the _Star Forge_ to be nothing more than a planter. While I'm at it, maybe even a cuddly Mandalorian to keep me warm at night," she grinned.

"Cuddly Mandalorian?" Canderous shot up an eyebrow.

"It could happen," she walked to him.

"Not in this lifetime, sister," Canderous offered her the cigar. She puffed a couple of times.

"Wohh…" She frowned at it.

"Special made," Canderous grinned at her.

"From Kinrath butt?" she handed it back to the Mandalorian.

"Something like that," he chuckled. She rested against the workbench next to him. He gave her a questioning look. "Something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping there was something I could do for you," she shrugged.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Unless you are offering some more carnal activities, I can't think of anything," he smiled ruefully.

"Are you cuddly?" she asked innocently. He laughed shaking his head. They were silent for a couple of moments. Lianna took a deep breath, "I'm a little worried about you."

"Worried?" Canderous scoffed. "Sister, if there is anybody you should worry about, try Captain Revenge Kick or Princess Tight Ass… Heck, even the furball has been shuffling around nervously since we announced that we were heading for his home planet."

"They _are_ more vocal than you," Lianna admitted. "I just sensed something from you."

Canderous rubbed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, "One of those Jedi tricks?"

"No, just an impression. Intuition, perhaps," she shrugged her shoulders. "Sadness, I think."

"Well," Canderous puffed on his cigar slowly, "I can't think of anything."

"Is this that tough Mandalorian bravado?"

"No, you are just imagining things," Canderous brushed her off. "I've got some things I need to do, so, go away."

"So, how does it feel not having a home to go to?"

He shrugged turning to the workbench.

"Haven't had a home to go to in awhile," he pulled down a hydrospanner examining armor that he was about to fuse with a mesh.

"How long have you been on your own?"

"Since the defeat of Mandalore. Look, are you going to continue to annoy me? Because this _will_ end in bloodshed."

"Tough words, Canderous. I have seen few Mandalorians since the war. They either travel alone or are part of those gangs, like those on Dantooine."

Canderous gripped the hydrospanner tightly.

"Can't believe you guys were such a threat," she jeered.

Canderous brought his hand against the workbench with a loud thud. He turned to face her. "I'm warning you. Leave," he growled.

"Why? You gonna hit me?" She taunted.

Canderous' face wrinkled in confusion, "What is your problem?"

She dropped the act. "Honestly, I am just worried about you."

"There is nothing wrong," he shook his head. "Damned annoying Jedi."

"How come you are ready to hit me, huh?"

"You'll go away if I humor you?" Canderous resigned.

"Maybe," Lianna smiled innocently.

"Great. We'll either save the galaxy or annoy it to death. Yes, I'm troubled. I am troubled that most Mandalorians are scattered about the universe, mindless savages with no honor. Left to pillage and pick off the weak," he shook his head in disgust. "They soil the name of Mandalore. Nothing more than bullies."

"I think a certain Republic Officer in the cockpit may not see the difference."

Canderous shrugged, "What about you?"

Lianna sighed. "I'm not an expert on these things. Honestly, I'm not an expert at much of anything, but I was under the impression that they lacked purpose."

"Ha," he scoffed.

"They weren't as seasoned as you are, Canderous. They haven't experienced the trials. They don't understand what it means to be a warrior like you do."

"Are you calling me old?"

"I'd call you a lot of things, but I would never call you old, my friend," Lianna shifted her weight. "You don't just know what it means to be a Mandalorian; you've lived it over and over again. It's one thing to learn something, it's another to have the wisdom to understand, experience, and apply it."

She paused letting her words sink in, waiting for potential objection.

He didn't show a reaction. He handed her the cigar. She took a puff, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes as a result of the smoke and handed it back to him. "The Mandalorians on Dantooine are gone. However, there are more Mandalorians who need direction, someone to give them hope and to lead them."

Canderous wore an absent expression observing the smoke filling the garage. "Provided we survive this," he muttered.

"Yeah," Lianna chuckled.

"You have given me something to think about, Jedi. They may have taught you something at that enclave after all."

"I doubt it. I'm sorry if I was too forward," she leaned forward lazily standing. She turned to face the man. "I am indebted to you for everything you have done for me… for us."

"You," Canderous clarified.

Lianna nodded and blushed. "I had to be sure that nothing was holding your attentions elsewhere, weighing you down."

"A Mandalorian's mind is on the task at hand."

"Yet, aware of the opportunities that may present himself," she replied remembering a proverbial verse from one of his war stories.

"Go worry about the kid and the furball… the Jedi Princess… the Republic 'Soldier.'"

"Be easy on him. I am fond of the soldier," she spilled out before she realized it. "I mean… crap…"

Canderous smiled wickedly, "Even better."

Lianna rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Lianna," Canderous stopped her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," Canderous bowed his head slightly.

"No need," she gave him a quick smile leaving the room.


End file.
